


Obsession.

by mindcomber



Category: The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Quotes Added., Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Quality time or too close for comfort...Spolers for Season 3. Episodes: 41 & 47.The sequel to this is...Devastation.





	Obsession.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szarka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szarka/gifts).



> As promised! (Better late than never).

David was tired, more so than he had ever felt before following the traumatic recovery from his alter ego's effects, taking a massive toll on his frail body.  
The night air was cool, the lights few and far between as he staggered along an almost deserted stretch of road in search of some comforting conclusion to the evenings turn of events.

He heard a car in the distance, as it came closer it drew to a halt beside him. The door opened and in the semi-darkness a voice said. "Get in." His mind not where it should be, David obeyed the welcome request. The voice continued. "Next town suit you?". David mumbled. "Fine thank-you." Still averting his weary eyes.

Only as the car drove away with him inside it, did he turn to make a positive identification of the driver.  
My God! He thought, it was Jack McGee, what had he done? He hadn't connected the voice to Jack's due to his fatigue. How could he escape Jack's clutches now? He was suddenly wide awake with awareness and fear once more.

Jack obviously hadn't recognised him yet. David recalled his time working as a cab driver, when one of his fares was Jack back then and he had somehow managed to disguise himself, misleading and throwing the all too eager reporter off his track.

The car shortly parked up at a service station, and Jack had the chance to glance at his seemingly willing passenger. "My God! Banner, you're alive!" The very same words Jack had spoken that time when he opened his hotel room door, only to find himself accidently face to face with Jack.

David knew he had to act fast. He tried the car door, it seemed to be stuck. Jack became agitated too. "Doctor Banner, don't you recognise me? I'm Jack McGee, I have so much to ask you about."

David somehow managed to get the door open, finally escaping from Jack's eager clutches. Hot footing it away into the distance.  
Jack was left only to give good chase, which amounted to zero success, loosing David into the increasing darkness.  
Fortunatly for David, as the very next sound Jack would have heard was a loud, angy Grrrrrr!....

Epilogue:  
Jack now knows David Banner is still alive. But knows nothing of his alter-ego...Yet!...

The End?

**Author's Note:**

> There could be a sequel sometime in future, no promises!


End file.
